The Story behind Nagini
by Roxiep0tter
Summary: I always wondered how some one with such a hatred towards love could have a close relationship with a snake, so here is my story. Original content and I'm not sure quite how to work this website so please bear with. This is set pre Harry and is about Voldemorts time at Hogwarts. This is loosely based on my or those around me (a few characters) and my house is always Slytherin. Xx L
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This story takes place before Harry was even born and starts at the same time that Harry Potter was at Hogwarts.

All her life Nagini had dreamed of carrying on her families legacy and traveling to Hogwarts, as she had seen many a lesser witch travel there before her, which antagonised Gini as her magical prowess was incomparable with those of her age. This was surprising as although she had grown up within the magical community she had nobody giving her a helping hand within her wizarding family. Her mother was a weak but pure-blood witch, which was her mother main outstanding characteristic, on a par with her internal madness that had taken grasp upon the young mothers mind when she was struck by the cruciatus, a spell that was uttered from the mouth of Naginis father. He became angered when he found her mother in bed with another wizard, who had narrowly escaped the curse himself by ducking behind Ginis mother, stunning her father and escaping out the window, not even looking back to check if his supposed young lover, or her infant child were all right. The ministry had, after being immediately notified of the use of an illegal curse, rushed to the scene only to find a young child crying in the arms of a deluded woman. Her father was quickly rushed off to Azkaban, while her mother was sent into the depths of St. Mungos - neither ever visiting the sane wizarding society again.

Ginis life had started with tragedy, which did not stunt her magical growth, but in fact sharpened it. She never saw her father (who later died in prison, deeply regretting his actions) and she never met her real mother, only a dilapidated imprint of the original person.

As Ginis mother was from a pure blood family, being a teen mother in a strict, feared family, where reputation and meant all, gave the parents (Naginis grandparents) the choice between their daughter and dragging their name through the mud, or disowning the child therefore cutting all ties of contact. Barely out of Hogwarts, with no one but the expected Childs father to turn to, she (Ginis mother) was forced into the decision of staying with him, which later ruined her life. She learned to fear him the way she feared her parents, which smothered her magic, which all together extinguished when he started abusing her. He never left traces of abuse, but instead would do little things like starting the pretence that she didn't exist, or threatening to kick her out as well, holding the fact that her family kicked her out over her head. This paired with the fact she had never loved him and was forced in to his household, was what drove her into the arms of another man, her soon to be down fall.

When this was discovered by the magical court, who had examined her memories to discover what had occurred that night (they had to look deep into her mind as most of her thoughts were addled by this new disease) the father was carted back of to Azkaban and was given a life sentence.

The ministry then assumed, approaching the mothers family to take care of the child was the best course of action because although the pure-bloods wanted nothing to do with the mother, they would, no must, see that these circumstances were horrifying and the child needed to be loved.

But the pure-blood were already tainted with the scandal of child and were allowing any more gossip to spread regarding their name, so they quickly slammed the door in the ministry officials face. He himself was a poor man with no wife or children, nor did he want any (he was very gay but this was very taboo within this era and therefor would not allow him to rise within the ministry, which was extremely unfair as he was a very talented man) but saw after this immoral family had shown its true colours meant that he believed she should grow up with her riddled mother whom could hopefully provide her with some love, in an safe environment, and not with a Unknown wizarding family. So he instead made a brave decision to put her in the care of St. Munglos, as there were no appropriate wizarding orphanages.

This lead to the name Nagini, who saw the road the evil, pure-blood grandparents lived on a decided that she should have some ties to her roots, as above all family meant everything ,even when they where decisively malefic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Living in St. Mungos was hard on as she only had to look around and see pain around her. Lots of reminders of Grindwalds reign surrounded her, filling the ward with victims. There many old people who she enjoyed visiting when she was younger, as they always had interesting stories, but as she got older that saddened her as they would very regularly die. Death was frequent around Nagini as the only children that were ever around, the only people who could be her friends where those on their deathbeds rushed into the hospital. Few left the hospital, and those who did quite usual ignored Ginis owls, or they would have a very short pen pal relationship because talking to Gini would remind the children of the pain and horrible experience they went through in the hospital, and they just wanted to forget. Healer were also busy and although made sure she was healthy (duh) had little time to talk. This forced her to stay long periods with her mother, which must of left a deep scar within the child. But mainly she spent her time to her self, practicing spell, creating the feel of strong independence. Also the imprint of her dire childhood meant that she quickly began to view love a weakness, look what it had done to her family, her mother literally crazy as the result, and her father rotting, locked away in Azkaban.

As she grew older the healers started to monitor the child, but from afar as they saw her independence and deciding this was a trait to encourage, because of the powerful magic she was admitting, and sometimes seemed in control of. They could only assume this came from her father, as her mother had grown weaker and weaker and worse and worse as she grew older. They could also see her father had past down some other traits. An anger within the child could sometimes be spotted, although was carefully hidden behind a wall of charisma and beauty (although was sometimes released in small sly ways).

The beauty was all inherited from her father, as he was discovered to be part veela, unrecognisable in males but created a breathtaking wonder within children. This paired with her mothers beauty (what had attracted so much male attention) meant that you could see, even from a young age, that this beauty was so overwhelming it only meant one thing, power.

Because Nagini had created a bond with her crazed mother, as she was the only constant thing Jeanies past 11 years, when Jeanies insanity would explode, and the magic that she could not preform at other times would seep out of her, dangerous to anyone, apart from Nagini who could calm her down. This is why when Nagini first got her Hogwarts letter her only dream and only nightmare collided, leaving for Hogwarts would kill her mother, or so the healers said and they insisted that she could not, and would instead be tutored here, in St. Mungos.

Naginis heart broke and that anger they had sensed before and rose up and out of Nagini. She become stubborn and resentful, refusing magic lesson (all of which she had learnt already) and refusing to help her mother when she had her fits. A whole year of this made Jeanies fits worse, as she could sense her anger and would mirror it back in her magical rages. So finally (somewhere in between her 12-13th birthday they never worked out exactly when she was born) they allowed her to leave for Hogwarts, as a first year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the length this is just a really important moment in her life and I wanted to get it all down, I know I can waffle**

Chapter 3

This is where we stop looking into the past and focus on the future and present, just as Nagini is starting to do.

The rising excitement within Gini made her finally really that her dreams were coming true, healer Rosmund had just uttered the words.

She broke in to a wicked grin, something that had not been seen on her face for a long time, and ran forward to hug Rosmund, a rare explosion of an emotion she had not emitted in a long time.

'Woah there child' the surprised healer explain, although he was definitely pleased with the almost immediate change in the child reaction, 'you don't even have books, or nuttin' yet'

Slowly something dawned on Nagini, and she quick retreated, regretting her burst of emotion.

'Wait a minute, the term has already started, Jamson left his ward to go back to school (Gregory Jameson was the Hufflepuff seeker and had gone to St. Mungos, when he fell of his broom practicing Quiditch in the holidays) 3 weeks ago' she spoke, accusingly 'surely you won't make me wait another year'

'No I'm sure we can arrange something with Dippet, if we hurry to get you your books and things for diagon ally' said Rosmund, as he happily watched the smile return to Ginis face on the words 'diagon ally'.

Gini had been taken there once every year for a Christmas present of her choice and a meal out, the only time she could leave the rather depressing hospital.

'But we will have to be quick' he added 'I get my brake in 15 minutes I will apparate you there, get you into Gringotts to activate your account, but then I must come home to see my patients'.

Gini agree happily, she liked Rosmund the best out of the healers, but was much happier on her own, as she found adults could be so controlling for almost no reason.

She hurried along to grab her robes, and her wand (her mother old one), the list of things to buy the school had sent (she had kept it never giving up on her dream), and ran to kiss her mother goodbye, who was thankfully sleeping as **she** just didn't understand goodbyes and would try to hold on to you if you left, then walking as quickly as she could (you were forbid to run along St. Mungos) decided she couldn't wait and started sprinting down the stairs to Rosmunds office. She was stopped in her tracks by a portrait of an annoying looking wizard, who had founded this ward or somethings, shouting at her saying 'stop running my pretty or I shall be forced to fetch Ms Keenly'. Ms Keenly the head matron, did not like Gini and thought her very selfish for wanting to chose school over her mothers health, and would most happily stop the diagon ally plans if she found out. Slowly turning to look at the annoying portrait and decided to let of some resentment she felt towards Ms Keenly unto this painting.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you' she said omnisciently 'the last painting to tell on me was decidedly moved to a muggle hospital to gleen the was of muggle medicine, you wouldn't want that would you?' What she forgot to add was that this was a total coincidence and all the junior healers hated this painting for its in-your-face candour.

Splutting the old man left his painting, to check with other paintings she was sure and Gini giggled at the fear she saw in his eyes, she loved being able to manipulate people, it took the pity and the worry of people's eyes and either replaced it with admiration for her bravery or fear at what a young child had the power to do, but never the less that was definitely better than pity. Fearing that she would be punished if she kept Rosmund any later she ran even harder one the way to his office, bursting through the door to see him indicate for her to grab his arm, tensing, her body ready for the awful feeling of side along apparation.

And then the were there diagon ally.

Chapter 3.5

Diagon ally

Nagini looked happily around at the familiar surroundings, the bustle of witches and wizards, the mixture of smells wafting over the pebbled pathway, potion ingredients, butter beer and a slight singed smell that could only be from a potion going very, very wrong. These were the smells that revealed the wizarding community in all its loveable peculiarity.

Edward Rosmund was looking around in joy, but not for the same reason as Gini as he was used to this scene, as he lived in a flat above Florish and Botts. No he was greedily looking a the 'sale' signs as all left over school supplies, needed to be rid of, and most children were at school.

'Right a quick trip to Gringotts, we will take out 20 gallons for all your supplies and an extra 7 soft use at school'

Nagini who was brought up on the hospitals budget looked surprised but nodded.

'Why 20, 10 gallons would be more than enough.

'I have decided as you are going to a proper school you will need the right equipment to further your education, so we are going to provide you with an Olivanders wand'

Again Nagini felt the explosive urge to hug him, but restrained herself and instead allowed a small gasp of pleasure, never had she imagined this, finally she could perform spell with a competent wand. A feeling of power rushed over her.

'Right I am sorry to say I'm on a tight schedule so let's hurry along to Gringotts and get you, some money, then I must leave, you remember how to return?'

'The store in the muggle world that is in the process of remodelling and I talk to the bust in the window'

'Very go, now let's go!' And she trailed along after him, having to run to keep up.

Gringotts was magnificent as ever but when Rosmund left with the parting words of 'Spend Wisely!', that was when Nagini really blossomed.

Apprehensively she crossed the thresh hold of Olivanders, staring in amazement at the draws lining the walls, distracted only by the eccentric looking man that had to be the owner.

'Excuse me I am here for a wand', she called out, slightly discombobulated when the owner had taken no interest in the customer.

'Yes clearly my dear why else would you be here?' He replied to a rather indignant Gini.

'Do you know wand law?' He added, 'Can you appreciate that the wand chooses the witch and that my seeming lack of enthusiasm towards you entrance was because I was concentrating to see if there was a reaction from any wand?'

Gini, who felt rather embarrassed an emotion she never usual felt, shook her head in defeat and gazed at the floor.

'No matter, my child, a wand is clearly attracted to your presence, it seems to be very excited. Let's see, ahhh one of my finer works, I was a lot younger then and would like to spend a while decorating my wands, it's a while since I have seen one of these.'

Gini looked down with great interest. A beautifully engraved wand sat bellow her. Along the tip there were deep lines that replicated an Aztec design and around the handle, an iron snake grew, eating the wand, with ruby red eyes. It was a piece of art.

When touching her hand there was a buzz of energy that flew through her body, and Olivander was walking around her slowly nodding his head.

'A beautiful wand for a beautiful girl' he said slowly 'yes, yes I don't think that I need to go through the usual measurements with you. You and your wand clearly have a deep connection. Your a powerful witch this can sense that and this wand will be the making or the braking of you'

Nagini didn't know what to say, she certainly hoped it was the making.

' it's 9 and a half inches and is a Bulgerian rosewood with a thestrial tail hair, very powerful, this wand will be helpful in turning one invisible'

After paying the wand maker, buying her other supplies Nagini left Diagon Ally rather overwhelmed, so she is powerful- that she knew, her wand could be the making and breaking? She hoped that Olivander just liked an air of mystery to help sell his product, hoping that what he said didn't really mean anything.


End file.
